my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles
There are all kinds of vehicles scattered around Alivieska, ranging from a small motorboat to a six-wheeled septic truck. Eight of these vehicles are driveable by the player, while the others are abandoned or controlled by other people. Driveable vehicles Satsuma Satsuma is a small Japanese car, based on the . This is the car the main character has to assemble. The Satsuma is equipped with a 1.0L (988 cc) inline four cylinder gasoline engine, with a four-speed manual transmission. Kekmet Kekmet is a tractor owned by the player. It can be found at the woodshed by the player's house. Its main use is to deliver firewood to the firewood guy by using the trailer, but it can be used to tow junk cars as well, and its front lift can be used to lift the Satsuma for easy access to the undercarriage. It is based on a Valmet 502. Hayosiko Hayosiko is a van modelled after a . It is owned by the uncle of the main protagonist. It's very rusty, creates a healthy amount of diesel fumes and has a very soft suspension, probably meaning that it was used for many years of hard work. Gifu Gifu is a vacuum truck that the player's uncle owns and the player can use for septic tank pumping jobs. It's diesel powered and has three axles. At the start of the game it's located at the player's home, near the shed with the firewood chopping block, tractor, and flatbed. It is based on a truck. Ferndale Ferndale is an American muscle car parked outside Fleetari Repair Shop. The car shows some resemblance to a . Fleetari, the repair shop owner offers the player to borrow it when they leave their Satsuma there for service. Unlike the other driveable cars in the game, Ferndale is equipped with an automatic transmission. Boat The boat (Tarja) is a water vehicle docked in Kesselinperä with an outboard engine. The name "Tarja" denotes the engine and is a joke on the Finnish outboard engine "Terhi" (made by ) which are both female names. The boat uses two stroke fuel and is the cheapest, safest and probably fastest way to Teimo's Shop. Jonnez ES Jonnez ES is a moped modelled after the . It has a top speed of 75 km/h and has only 4 gears. It is equipped with a 50cc two-stroke engine and runs off two stroke fuel, which can be bought at Teimo's Shop. The name comes from the Finnish term "mopojonne", which means a teenager who drives a moped and drinks energy drinks. Ruscko Ruscko is a vehicle which can be found inside a shed at the ventti house. It is based off a from the 1960s. The keys for it must be won by playing ventti, after the player exceeds the 4,050 mk bet. The player has to risk Satsuma to win this car. It can also be started by using a screwdriver from either the spanner or ratchet set. Non-driveable vehicles Pölsa Pölsa is one of the AI cars that appear in My Summer Car, being used by the police and other drivers on the highway. There is also one parked in front of a house in Peräjärvi and a wreck of one in Loppe, outside Fleetari Repair Shop. The car is based on the first generation , the non-convertible version, produced from 1978 to 1993. Victra Victra is a bright green . This vehicle is reckless and will overtake anything going slower than it. This may result in the player coming into contact with the car and thus resulting in the player's death or the death of their beloved Satsuma. Trailer The trailer can be found in front of the woodshed near the player's house. Its main purpose is to deliver firewood to the firewood guy at his house. The trailer can hold 104 pieces of firewood, and can only be attached to Kekmet. Fittan Fittan is based on the . It has custom wheels, a little bit more high-pitched Satsuma sound and has a door which you can open and a seat in which you can enter "Passenger Mode". The driver of the car is called Pena. It is possible to take a lift from Pena just by opening the door and getting into passenger mode. Wrecked cars There are three wrecked cars that can be delivered to Fleetari for money: a body of a , a , and a . It is advisable to use Gifu to tow the cars. Kekmet can also tow them, but has a slower towing top speed. Ricochet Ricochet is a vehicle modelled after a Toyota Carina 1600 ST with a front/rear bumper delete, black stripes, a front air dam, rear window louvers, and a large spoiler, with "Gommer Gobra RallyE" rims and a zebra styled interior, similar to some of the modifications the player can purchase for their Satsuma. It can be seen outside Teimo's Shop. Train The train is a VR (Valtionrautatiet, which translates to "Government's railways") class (made between 1962–1965) with three blue passenger coaches. It can reach speeds up to 140 km/h. Specifically, based on the number on front, it appears to be based on VR Dr13 locomotive 2335. Svoboda Svoboda (meaning "freedom" in many Slavic languages) is a vehicle based off the , and has a rusted, beaten up appearance. It has a checkered roof, a black hood, a red spoiler, a leopard themed interior and black rear rims. Svoboda has a 5-Speed manual transmission with rear wheel drive. Triggering Svoboda to race is the same as with Ricochet. The same goes for the path and performance. Bus The bus is an NPC-driven vehicle added to the game in the February 5th 2017 update. It spawns at Teimo's Shop and travels in a clockwise direction around the highway and drives back to the shop again. It costs 25 mk to get on the bus. The bus drives at fairly slow speeds, slower than most cars seen on the highway. There are buttons above each seat to stop the bus if the player wants to get out at the next bus station. You can board the bus at the main bus station at Peräjärvi and at the three other bus stops around the highway, by using the "hitchhike option" (press O). While it is possible to die by getting run over by the bus, it is impossible to die while riding the bus in passenger mode. Category:Gameplay